


To Infinity And Beyond: I Know I Won't Be Leaving Here With You

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Author Is As Clueless As You Are, Chelsea - Freeform, Crack, Featuring Something Like Necronomicon, Hearing Voices, M/M, The Bats! The Bats!, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-12
Updated: 2005-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John Terry saves the world. (Essentially he's Buffy at the end of season five.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Infinity And Beyond: I Know I Won't Be Leaving Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know either.

The sky was purple and the trees wavered in the rough wind that predicted a storm. In front of the church there was a wide balcony with a small gap in the center of the railing, double doors on both sides of the balcony permitting entrance into the church. The church looked small from the outside but inside the space of it was huge. The roof was higher than the trees, the shadows of candlelight stretching the walls, and there were benches in two rows that seemed endless. On either side of the balcony entrance there was an altar with black tablecloths. People were flooding in through the double doors, their figures changing as they entered the church: all of them started to slouch. Some came to sit on the benches, some stayed and stood by the walls, but all of them were making a noise and that noise was horrendous, not only in its volume, but in its uniformity. They were all chanting the same words, but not really of their own accord. They were like mindless zombies, all wearing the same expression on their faces.

Frank stood in the middle aisle with John beside him, taking all of this in. What was supposed to happen now? Frank tried to keep calm but it was more difficult than he had thought earlier when he had been imagining this moment. He hadn't known what to expect but this was a bit bigger than what he had predicted. There were too many people and too much noise and how was he supposed to make John fulfill his purpose when he couldn't even move, could barely think?

"Johnny," he said with a voice tinged with fear. John either didn't hear him or was ignoring him; he just kept staring at all the people coming in and chanting, standing and sitting.

"Johnny?" Frank prompted and John seemed to react this time, except he didn't react to Frank. Frank followed John's gaze to the double doors on the left. John was staring at them like he knew something was going to happen.

The people standing in the doorway were giving way to something, or someone. The chanting died down a bit when six figures, covered by black cloaks, slowly made their way into the church. John turned his eyes towards the other exit and Frank did the same. Another group of six appeared, the shortest one of them carrying a book that looked heavy enough to crush him. Frank knew that book, even if he had never seen it before. He had heard more than enough about it, remembered the things he had been scared of as a teenager when they had first taught him about that book. He flinched at the thought of those horrible nights when he woke up with horrible things stuck in his mind. The last one to enter, a tall, black crown on his head and a mask with a horrible grin covering his face, was obviously the leader of the dozen. He walked with grace and power in his features, walked like he owned the world, and at that moment, in that horrible way that made people mindless, he did. Except Frank wasn't having any of it.

"Johnny!" But John wasn't listening. His gaze was fixed on the leader who stopped in front of the balcony entrance. The book was placed on the altar on the left and a black candle was lit on the other on the right. The chanting died down completely when the group formed a line around their leader, five on the left and six on the right. And then the ruler of the world spoke with a pleasant voice that radiated warmth.

"Welcome, my dear friends." Frank froze in terror. The priest seemed to be looking right at him, though his eyes were hidden behind the mask.

"Tonight we have gathered here to offer you a chance to achieve happiness and heaven. We know that you are weary of having to worry about such things so we have come to-" _put you out of your misery_ "-save you from the frustration." His voice rose a bit at the end of the sentence, like he had suddenly remembered something funny and was smiling about it.

"Now, all you have to do is walk to the balcony and we'll guide you through the rest. In the end, you will become joyful and carefree and, most importantly, happy. Now, who would like to have the honor of being the first one?" Frank panicked. John had to do something soon or everything would be lost.

"Johnny!" Frank tugged at the other man's sleeve helplessly like a little child scared out of his wits. But John didn't react to him. Instead he took a step forward and raised his hand like a student in class. The head priest extended his hand towards John and nodded.

"Yes, you. Do step forward, my boy." As John complied, Frank grabbed his arm, again yelling "Johnny!" with alarm in his voice. _It's not supposed to be like this, it's not supposed to be like THIS!_ he thought frantically, not letting go, not even thinking of letting go. But two pairs of hands came out of nowhere and Frank was torn away from John. _Not like this, please don't let it be like this!_ The hands kept him in place and John walked towards the priest.

"JOHNNY!"

\---

 _I can hear you, Frank_ , John thought about saying but he couldn't move his mouth. He was enveloped in this warmth that was pulling him toward the priest. He could have resisted, could have turned around and gone to Frank instead, but it wasn't his place, it wasn't what the voice inside his head was telling him to do. Actually it wasn't really a voice; it was a thought, or maybe an idea. It was hard to grasp what it was but it was telling him this was what he was supposed to do. John stopped in front of the priest and looked up to the mask that was grinning at him.

"You are to be the first then, my boy. Now, step to the balcony." The priest gave way and John walked steadily toward the ledge.

"Step over it and you shall be given happiness." _Yeah, right_ , said the thing in his head, sounding as if it were smirking if that was even possible. Again John complied. Closing his eyes, he stepped over the ledge and gripped something. It was like he was on a swing, except there were no real ropes. He swung forward, high above the tree lines, and felt the cold wind lashing furiously at his face. Still, he smiled. This was what was supposed to happen, even if he didn't really know why. He swung back and the voice of the priest carried out a final sentence that reeked of impatience and lust.

"Let go, my boy! Let the wind carry you!" John smiled as he swung forward again and let go. The last thing he heard before the silence was the sound of bat wings that carried him to darkness.


End file.
